The Four
by AngelBlack
Summary: A romantic Comdy, Sirius goes to boot camp and finds himself falling bad for the girl of his dreams... His General. And will start getting more dramaish since thats what I do Best :) I am quite a drama Queen. Has Great reviews so please Read/Review!Thankz
1. Chapter 1- The Sign up.

BAuthors Note-/B Ok you guys read this and tell me what you think, This chapter is just the start… I plan on this story going all the way to Sirius's conviction. Sirius will have a girl later and more about James/Lily and much more about the lives of these wizards. Please review and tell me to put next chapter on I will soon if others think I should J Sirius in this chapter is just starting his Auror stuff, Personally I always thought that made sense for him to always want to be an auror but- oh well almost gave the story in later chapters away please tell me what you think hehe!

IThe Four, Best of friends, Friendship will be broken, not by death, not by hate, not by accusation, but by betrayal. The Dark lord will stand between them, and break away one of these four. 

            Sirius woke with the sun shining into his room, strands of his black hair in his eyes. He looked at his clock, 10:28. He yawned and turned over. He had to be at the mistery in an hour. He was Appling for auror training since he had nothing else to do. He looked out his window as he got up, the wizarding houses around him all stirred with life. He went in his kitchen and looked in his fridge, nothing, cabinets, nothing. He hated when this happened which was usually often because he hated shopping. He heard a tapping at his window; a brown and white barn owl was tapping at it with 3 letters and the daily prophet. He opened it and the owl swooped in. The owl dropped the 3 letters and the paper on his table and watched him holding its leg out for a tip… "Uhh- I don't have any tip for you… I Uhh- spent all my money on Uhh-" The owl didn't believe him and let out a loud EEEEEPPPP "OK here!" Sirius said throwing a hand full of bronze Knuts at the barn owl. It flew out the window after collected the scattered coins from the table and placed them in its bag. "Gee, Owls these days!" he whispered to himself reading the daily Prophet. 

            He was already ten minutes late; he went full speed on his motorbike looking down for the Minstery of magic, finally he saw it, the tall building in London. He landed his bike and climbed off, he took off his helmet. He walked up the steps of the large building and opened the door. Witches, Wizards, and goblins filled the place; he saw the front desk and walked to it. "Hello may I help you?" A Witch asked as he stopped in front of the desk. "Uhh- I'm Sirius Black and I am here to get a training interview or something?" He said looking at the finely dressed people and suddenly feeling underdressed. "Yes right this way…" she said getting up and leading him to a room with yet another witch at a front desk. "Mr. Webbister will see you in a few minutes." She said looking him up and down. She obviously thought that he was dressed quite oddly. He sat down in an armchair and waited for Mr. Webbister. The woman continued looking at him from time to time, which made him feel a little uneasy. Finally Mr. Webbister walked out of the double oak doors on the other side of the room. He was a fat short wizard, with a mustache. He looked Sirius up and down defiantly thinking he was strangely dressed just like everyone else. 

"Mr… Mr. Black?" he calculated. 

"Ye- yes that's me…" Sirius said standing up                        

"Follow Me," He said walking slowly to his office again

Sirius followed obediently. He saw Mr. Webbister offer him a seat and sat down quickly and respectfully. Mr. Webbister Sat on the other side of his oak desk and didn't say a word. Sirius looked at him… what was he supposed to say? What if this guy never spoke? Just then his prayers were answered with a simple: "Ahem" and a clearing of the throat.

"So, Mr. Black you are interested in being trained to be an auror?" He asked looking and Sirius through his monocle. 

"Yes, I have always loved adventure and a challenge and I really have no-" Sirius stopped realizing no one would care and finished promptly with "I think it would be my field of expertise with some training… sir."

"Well, We do need Aurors, what with you know who at his power and all. The need for Aurors is certainly growing." He added looking at Sirius, Sirius had a feeling he was looking at his body build… and muscles… he hoped this was normal.

"I am aware of that sir another reason I thought to go into training." Sirius replied.

"Don't butter me up Mr. Black I know you are probably just trying to look good in front of some girl right? Look strong go out and fight the dark arts?" Mr. Webbister Chuckled amused.

"No, For your information sir I believe that going out there and fighting the dark arts when such a dark lord is in power is the best thing to do it we want to not all be in the dark arts and killing muggles for no reason in a decade." Sirius Protested in anger.

"Well, that certainly sounds… pleasing but, you don't have experience in this area Mr. Black." Mr. Webbister apprised reading a form.

"Well no but, does that stop me from being good at something? Not everyone is born an auror and well I think you should give me the chance to learn!" Sirius said a small note of anger and injustice in his voice.

"Well that certainly isn't true!" Mr. Webbister Bellowed. Sirius sank back in his chair; he knew he had done it now.

"There certainly are wizards born Aurors…" he said softer. "An auror never is afraid, Never can't handle to pain this world holds, Never runs from danger, and last but not least, Mr. Black, never takes no for an answer!" He said standing "Mr. Black… you are truly an auror…" He said reaching his hand out for Sirius to shake it." You made it boy… welcome to training!"

Sirius was in shock… he stared at Mr. Webbister's hand. A job he could argue in? Sweet! He shook Mr. Webbister's hand after a minute.

"Congratulations Mr. Black… Now fill these forms out and we will start your training immediately, I'll call your general right now to pick you up… training is till 5 pm Latinate!"

Sirius worked on the papers, Signing his name, Filling in his age, birth date, height, weight, Address, Chimney number, and more. He looked up as he finished and handed the papers to Mr. Webbister.

"Your General will be here in less than 10 minutes. I have another meeting so could you please wait out there?" He said pointing to the waiting room he was in just 30 minutes ago

"Sure…"

Sirius sat in an armchair… his foot nervously tapping on the floor. Any minute some scary muscles of a wizard would come around the corner and take him to a dark room he being the smallest most likely and they would learn spells to kill people and…

Around the corner came who he was waiting for, he looked up gulping. He looked at the wizard's shoes… small, hmm… looked up more… black baggy pants hung loosely around the wizards waist, next the shirt he looked at the gray shirt that said 'M.O.M auror' on it. He looked up… this was no wizard. The Witches dark brown hair was in a ponytail, she had a very impatient look on her face, but Sirius couldn't help noticing she was very, very, beautiful.

"Mr. Black, if you could kindly answer my question we could get going to the training before you get kicked out of the training program." She said looking at him sternly. 

"I'm… sorry I didn't uh hear you question." Said Sirius looking uncertain. 

"Mr. Black… from now on I call you Latinate, I asked Latinate, What was the number they gave you after signing the forms?" She calmly yet still very sternly said. 

"Um, 4569273" Sirius replied.

"Good Follow me, we will be going to the locker rooms on floor 7" she said as she walked "Everyday other than Sunday you will have training 12-5 pm. You will be here on time each minute you are late you will have 100 push ups to do after training ends." She pressed the button to the elevator. Sirius followed her listening carefully. "You will have 3 uniforms, and a schedule in your locker, 1 uniform will be your body building training, then your spellpoof Uniform for spells and charms training, and finally your real outfit which you won't wear till you are fully trained." She took her wand out and opened the lock to the men's locker room and also handed Sirius a piece of parchment with a locker number and a locker combination.

"Any questions?" she said looking at him suddenly. He looked at her blue eyes and lost him self. She noticed and got angry again. "Mr. Black I will see you at 3 for your Body building lesson you have 15 minutes before your spell lesson please be there on time it starts at noon." She turned and left Sirius in the locker room. He was still dazed.


	2. Chapter 2- The Beauty is overtaking.

**Authors Note- **Ok so in this chapter the romance stuff gets started… you see James *****yay* hehe. Sirius is a fun guy to use in a story so many possibilities. You also see Arthur Weasley in an odd place (he'll be in this story as a pretty cool character I think he doesn't get enough credit for being a good character hehe) and You just learn a lot about what's going on have fun reading this and please review if you want me to write more! I personally love writing this story J

Sirius Walked down the hall, he looked at pictures of great Aurors of the decades, Hard to believe in only a few months he would out there fighting the dark arts. He had already been to his first spells lesson… it was very odd… they learned nothing really it was just an introduction. The rest of the young men walked down the hall ahead of him. "I heard this chick that teaches the Body Building is tough" piped up a skinny red haired guy with wide rimmed glasses that was walking behind Sirius "nah, I met her" Sirius turned around to say. "Really?" The red haired guy said looking at him as he continued to walk to the locker room. "Yeah… it will be fine… after all she's just a girl." Sirius replied now walking backwards. He liked acting immature with his peers, or so it seemed.

Sirius and the other trainees entered the body building room. It was a large square room, Mats on the floor and bars on the walls. He didn't like the look of this. He walked the room since he was early; the mats on the floor he could only guess were for the late people that must do push-ups for hours… poor saps. "ATTENTION!" a yell echoed through the room. All the young men lined up on the west wall, Sirius followed. The amazingly beautiful woman walked up again, Sirius felt his knees weaken. She strolled along the line looking each one of them in the eye. "Welcome to you first day of body building, I am General Rean and as you know it's important for a Auror to be strong and quick. I want you all to know," she said stopping in front of Sirius who went red and grasped the wall behind him to keep him from falling over in shock "That I will fail anyone and everyone I feel is a weakling." She looked at the Skinny red head Sirius had talked to in the hall who turned even redder in the face then Sirius. "And I mean that." All of them looked at her. "Now I want you all to do 10 laps around the room." she ordered sending them off. The young men jogged around the room, Sirius joined up with the red haired boy. "This isn't too hard. She's not to bad" The red haired boy shook his head "I guess not this should be ok." He replied. "What's your Name?" Sirius asked keeping his paces slower than normal to stay with his newfound friend. "Arthur Weasley… Yours?" He said striating his glasses, "Sirius, Sirius black." They continued around the room till their general blew her whistle. 

"Did I tell you losers to go that slow? NO! On the floor 50 push ups all of you." She yelled pointing to the ground. Sirius jumped down landing near Arthur, "1, 2, 3," The general counted loudly "How can she do this to us?" Sirius panted. "I think I am going to die of a heart attack" Sirius heard someone say behind him "What's that Latinate?" The general said loudly. Everyone stopped and looked for who had mad he upset, not that's she wasn't by nature. "I-I-" he stuttered, "Back to your push ups add 50 more to yours." She said looking down at him "10, 11, 12, 13," 

They finished tried and out of breathe. Panting they all did 10 more laps and she let them stop. "5 minute break!" she yelled walking to her water bottle. Sirius watched her his whole 5-minute break panting hard, she was amazing to him, and her every move was just so poised and fine. She had it all; she was his kind of girl.

After the remaining 2 hours of torture in bodybuilding they were able to go home, Sirius placed his things in his locker showed and dressed. How was he going to survive this? 3-6 months of this?

He walked out side the busy street, the cool air felt so refreshing on his face. He went to where he had parked his bike only to find a ticket on the seat "30 gallons!" he yelled in shock. "God as if I had that much!" he said getting on his bike. He decided to stop in on James.

Sirius knocked on the door of the small apartment building, He heard James fumbling around. "I'm- *OUCH*- Coming!" he bellowed running to the door. Sirius's best friend and long time partner in mischief James Potter opened the door. His hair as usual was out of place all tuft up and fluffy from a shower. "Hey Sirius come on in" he said with relief. "I was worried you were Lily, I am taking her to dinner to night you know and I need to clean the place up before she comes so it's not too hard to" James paused to kick a pair of jeans across the room "walk in here." He finished. Sirius cleared an armchair of the books that were towered upon it and sat down. 

"How did the Auror thing go?" James asked from his bathroom across the hall, trying the impossible deed of fixing his hair. 

"Great, I am in the program. There is this real-uh- hot lady there." Sirius answered brightly 

"Oh don't tell me you found another one." James said looking from the mirror to him 

"Well yeah she's really great but one problem is she's sort of my General" Sirius sighed 

"Oh yeah that's going to happen." James laughed 

"I know it's not but still she's great! She's got everything anyone could ever want in a girl-" 

"Yeah but she's your General!" James interrupted. 

"Yeah… that's a problem." Sirius replied.

"Where are you taking Lil to night?" Sirius asked after a long pause. 

"To dinner at a really nice place called 'The Jesters Wand'" James replied coming out of the bathroom 

"I see," Sirius said Ideas sparking in his head 

"Will you help me clean this place up?" James asked picking up a few bowls of cereal from the floor. 

"Sure" Sirius said shortly and helped James clean his mess he called home.

            After an hour they finally finished. "Lil will be here any sec I need to get dressed!" James said running to his room. "Well I need to get going anyways, Bye have a good time!" Sirius shouted "BYE! *OUCH*" James replied and Sirius let himself out. 

            Sirius was thinking all the way home; He wanted to ask General Rean out but how? Plus seeing as he didn't know her name that wouldn't be right… how could he get to know her better? He decided not to go home at all, how was he supposed to do this? He decided to go get a drink at the local wizarding bar/dance club, maybe he would meet some girl there that would take his mind off of General Reans amazing curves and her genuine poise, but somehow he really didn't think this was likely. 

He walked down to 'The Cauldron Bubble' and found a seat at the bar. The music was good and the drink was a refreshing but no matter how he tried nothing could get her out of his mind so he left there and went for a walk. He walked along the streets of Wizarding London and looked at each the shops. The street lamps all turned on, and he was still walking. He stopped in front of the ministry of magic. He looked up at it. His hands in his jacket pockets he walked up the steps, not really knowing why. He walked in, it was quiet and still very few people still inside.

He walked to the body building room door and peered inside, there she was. He was so scared, and then he realized she was coming his way. He hid in the stairwell. She passed carrying weights and ropes he only guessed were for their lesson tomorrow. He couldn't believe he had come here. He snuck his way out of the area quickly or so he thought till, "What are you doing still here?" He froze, the sound of her sweet voice, it wasn't as stern as normal it was soft and sweet. He turned around, 

"I-I forgot something in my locker I needed" Sirius smiled weakly 

"Be serious I can tell your lying." She said looking at him carefully 

"How did you know my name?" He asked Surprised 

"What?" She looked at him questioningly, "I don't" 

"Oh you mean Serious! Not Sirius!" Sirius smacked his forehead for his stupid ness

 She looked puzzled "What do you mean?"

"My name is Sirius, in short, what's yours?" He asked not believing his bravery

"Vera, so your NAME is Sirius? Are you Serious- I mean oops" she smiled

Sirius nodded slowly, he had done it he had made her smile for the first time, and she was beautiful doing this too.

"Well I better get back to work, sorry Sirius" she said walking back to her office.

            Sirius nodded and watched her go back to her office, he sank to the ground leaning against the wall… he was in shock just like every other time her thought about her, He had never felt quite like this. Never did he feel like one small smile from a girl he thought was sexy would make his world spin again, never did he feel that he needed to see a girls face to live and survive in this world, he had to get to know her better, her just had to.

            He walked slowly back home, not about to stop thinking about the way her hair was or how her eyes looked when she smiled her rare smile or how her finesse and poise made her all she was, How her blackish brown bangs waved in front of her eyes, how she spoke, how she yelled. Everything about her had a hold of him like no other girls ways had before, before now it was just a good body and nice face that was to matter to him but now he must have been in true love because this was different, a very different feeling. That girl has grasped him, Vera; she had him head over heels.


	3. Chapter 3- 9000 Push Ups, a new friend, ...

**A/n: **Ok so the last two chapters got 9 wonderful reviews. (One I deleted cause it was the same thing just about the other chapter) Now its time to really get writing, I plan on a lot of things happening, I have a little paper of outlines for chapter parts. Please read I will try to finish a chapter a day J. See the other two chapters in my opinion were boring but I had to write them to make the story have a good beginning so people understand everything. Now things can twist turn ect, now this chapter anyone who reads better be truthful I hate it when people just say "wow its so good" and really don't like it to I won't take it badly if you hate it I think that's why I am writing this mostly just to learn so I don't need you guys to all tell me it's wonderful tell me what you REALLY think! Thanks, I love writing for you guys J

Sirius opened one eye, the sun was bright in his room once again, he had to get someone to board up his windows so he could sleep, late. He turned over to see the time, 1:05, no worries he could just sleep- wait a minute today was Saturday. His eyes popped open. He was an hour and 5 minutes late already. He jumped out of bed scrambling for his clothes pulling on shirt brushing his teeth; this is why people really need time turners.

He ran in the locker room pulled on his stuff over his clothes and ran in 1 hour and 20 minutes late, at 100 push ups per minute… that's 8000 push ups… oh god he'd be here all night. He tried to make it look like he was there the whole time by lining up on the near the wall, while General Vera Rean's back was turned.

"Good Try Mr. Black but you should get started on those Push ups… and I would like to say people apperiate around here they don't use the elevator after the 3rd day, generally, that is if you do know how to apperiate." She said turning around 

"Well see traffic was bad that's why I am late and I thought you couldn't apperiate-" Sirius explained but realized it was not worth it and got down "1, 2, 3," 

"Good." She said. "Now the rest of us will be working on the rope…"

Sirius watched her, as he did his push ups, pretty hard to believe her had already done 128. She was enchanting, she was smart, she was Beautiful, she was… yelling at him.

"BLACK! Have you lost count?" She Screamed 

"Y-Yes" Sirius said a little ashamed. 

"START OVER! And do 100 more for losing count!" She ordered "Now!"

Again Sirius went, he lost count again and again till he had well over 9000 push-ups to do because of Vera Adding 100 as he lost count. 

"Ok you know what? You can stay here all night if you have too your doing those 9000 push ups so if you lose count again you'll be here all night!" She yelled at him 

As she said this his eyes popped out of their sockets, tonight, tonight was the full moon. He hadn't missed a full moon in the 23 years of knowing moony he couldn't start now. 

"I'm sorry but I can't stay here… I have… things I have to do." Sirius told Vera with a smile trying to show her just how charming eh could be.

"Well do I look like I care black?" She replied harshly. 

"It's very important… VERY… important" Sirius added hoping this would cut off at least 2000 of these backbreaking tasks.

"I don't care and if you say anymore you will be doing 10,000 before you can say Auror" His general Snapped. Sirius went back to his push-ups being laughed at by nearly everyone, everyone that is but Arthur. Arthur bit his lip.

The sun was about to set and it was 5 minutes before they had to go, Sirius was only on 5093. Arthur decided enough was enough and spoke up telling the general how unfair she was, but he was right beside Sirius in less than 30 seconds doing 500.

"Well at least I'm not alone." Sirius said to Arthur. "Thanks for trying… pal" Sirius added with a smile

Arthur smiled back, finally a friend in this whole dumb auror thing he thought. "Yeah…"

Night fell and he was finally he was at 8999. He finished and fell to the floor, breathing like a dying cow. 

                                                                    *~*

Sirius ran to the dark alley behind a bar down the block from the Minstery of Magic. He transformed there and came out his black, grim looking, dog self. He ran was fast as his paws could carry him to the small abandoned shack Remus had bought just for nights like this. Sirius padded in expecting his friends to be very upset.

"Hello?" Sirius spoke in his rough whisper that only his friends, if they were here, would hear.

"Padfoot? Is that you?" He saw a larger wolf pad up to him.

"Oh, Good you're here. I thought everyone had left" Sirius said in relief. 

Remus sighed and sat down "Well I haven't seen them all night… you are the first here…"

"What? No they never do that kind of thing, never just … for all these years… Mooney something's wrong." Sirius said with a not of panic in his voice, he paced the room.

"I know Padfoot it's not like them… this is the first time ever since you were animargus that that have ever forgot." Said Remus, looking at this friend pace. 

"Well they wouldn't have 'forgot' they have never and will never." Sirius said, He knew something was wrong… why wasn't Prongs and Wormtail here…

They heard a creak and crack and in came a long horned stag walked in. "Don't ask" it said and shook off dust from its coat.

"Wasn't going to prongs." Sirius laughed, but as he did so a horrible feeling filled him. "You're here I am here…moony of course… wormtail…"

"This is the 2nd time… maybe he's just late…" James pointed out

"Maybe…" Sirius Said but he had the strangest feeling it wasn't nothing it was something… he pushed this feeling aside and spent the rest of the night talking to his friends… no sign of the rat, they called friend.


	4. Chapter 4- The Question, The Answer, and...

**A/N:** Ok, so I think it's time for it all to come together. Please review this chapter; what will happen is Sirius gets his dream.

            Sirius Awoke at 10:30 (very early in his opinion.) so he was sure not to repeat his mistake that had brought 9000 push ups to him. He took his shower and got dressed in his normal black robes over jeans and a Dark blue shirt. He ate the rest of the box of cereal only now feeling half awake; He was NOT a morning person.

            He arrived 5 minutes early. He was proud of this, he had woken up at 10:30, earliest he had woken up since his 7th year at hogwarts. He rushed in and changed for his bodybuilding, this was going to be special today, he not only woke up especially for her class, he was going to ask her out on a date.

            "Wow Black you're here on time… that's a change did you learn how apperate or something?" His general said with a smirk as he walked in

            "No, I woke up at 10:30, I got an alarm clock and everything." He replied smugly.

            "I see" She nodded "Well that's good at least you won't pass out BEFORE the lesson."

            Sirius turned and stood at attention in the normal morning line. She walked the line telling people to put their robes a certain way, to stand a different way, but when she got to Sirius she just looked at him.

            "Today we do a new exercise I am sure you all know, the jumping jack?" General Rean said looking at the pitiful men she was supposed to turn into Aurors; she let out a long sigh as if to say 'why am I wasting my time with you idiots?' Sirius watched her as she gave them a demo of what a jumping jack was. He was sure he had to do it, today, tonight, he had to ask her even if he would have to jump off a 60 story building if she said no because he had no more to his life, he had to ask her.

            They all did the jumping jacks; this was very easy for Sirius. Some of the less talented were kicked out of the whole training today, one more month of this and he would be an auror, that is if he could not get kicked out. Vera was very impressed with how well he was holding up, at first sight she thought him a no body that Mr. Webbister had sent her just like many of them, but he was not.

            The class ended, all of the young men that were left slowly cleared out, Sirius watched as Arthur Weasley looked at the general and went up to her.

            "I would like to resign." He said taking his hat off. And looked down.

            "You have made it so far..." 

"I know, but this is really not for me, I have found a job with the ministry." He added smiling. 

            Sirius couldn't believe his hears, he watched as with one nod from General Rean, Arthur was resigned. Arthur walked to the doorway were Sirius was standing. Sirius smiled at Arthur.

            "Bye…" Sirius said and with that Arthur left never to be seen by black again.

            Sirius gathered his courage and walked over to Vera, she had her back turned while she picked up he things. He walked slowly up behind her and with one quick and painful move her elbow and his nose met in one very informal way. Sirius doubled over in pain holding his nose. "OW!"

            Vera looked behind her and saw Sirius holding his nose. He fell on his knees "It hurts!" He exclaimed.

            "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She Said almost laughing but feeling bad at the same time. "Here come to my office I can get my wand and conjure up something cold to put on it." She said helping him up and leading him by the arm to her office. This was not how Sirius thought this whole asking the girl of his dreams out on a date would turn out, but he followed her not arguing.

            They entered her office, a nice room with a desk, storage closet, and a couch across from the desk. She Sat him on the couch while she walked her desk so fetch her wand. He looked at his hand, blood was now drying on the palm of his right hand. He didn't mind blood at least she could see this now. She came back with her wand and conjured a cold compress for his nose.

            "Hold That There. It will stop the bleeding and swelling." She said leaning him back

            "Otay" He said sounding funny holding the compress on his nose.

            She laughed, "I feel bad I hope you'll forgive me."

            "Of tourse." He smiled at her, maybe not all was lost, Sure he was bleeding, sure he sounded like he had a sinus cold but maybe, just maybe, not all was lost.

            "So what were you going to ask me before I nailed you in the nose?" 

            "Uh," he said, god what a way to ask a girl out, now or never "I was wondering if I could do you the- I mean if you would do me the pleasure- god I can't say things straight but… will you go out with me?" she smiled weakly… Now to pick the 60-story building.

            She looked at him. He looked at her. This was an intense moment, she smiled wide.

            "A guy sitting on my couch I just hit in the nose asks me out?" She smiled.

            He leaned back and sighed. "I knew it"

            "You knew my answer?"

            "Of tourse any girl like you has much better things to do then go out with a guy with a bloody nose and no sense."

            "Now who ever said you had no sense? I can't deny the bloody nose but in short, my answer is Yes, I'd love to."

            He stared at her, he didn't believe this, this was a dream. "So- so… you will go out with me?"

            "That's what I said" She smiled.

            He smiled brightly back. "My nose feels better already"

            She laughed again. "That's good"

            "Yeah," he whispered, her beauty overtaking him. She was finally his to love, he and his bloody noses to love forever.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Yeah I told you it would all work out!" Sirius said happily to James who was pacing his living room.

            "That's all fine and great but I have to ask Lily-"

            "She'll say yes, you've only known her what 13 years? Going out about 10? She'll say yes my poor distressed friend, she'll say yes." Sirius laughed at his friend pacing the room.

            "Yeah right she hates me I mean I can't even believe I am doing this tomorrow. I have only known her-"

            "Listen, what you were about to say is I have only known her for 13 years right?"

            "Yeah"

            "Well, I have known Vera a month and I haven't even gone out with her and I could propose right now!"

            "Yeah well that's you, you have gone out with so many girls it isn't-"

            "23 to be exact" Sirius grinned. "I count, Vera's number 24… Lucky number."

            "Shut up!"

            "Well you're the one pacing the room like a giant freak."

            "I'm the one that's the freak?"

            "Yeah, counting girls"

            "Well you have been going out with the same one for 10 years and you think she hates you… You're the freak!"

            This went on for quite some time but finally they sat quietly after calling each other 'freak' 'dumb ass' 'shit head' and some words such as 'Ignorant' 'fool'

 And 'pumas' of course for fun.

            "Come over at four o'clock tomorrow?" James asked laughing at there little battle

            "Sure, as long as you mean PM because tomorrow is Sunday…"

            "Course I do."

            James gave Sirius a hug and with that Sirius left, happy for both he and James, but mainly him.


End file.
